a differnt beginng take 2
by ryuma
Summary: All spelling and grammar checks HAVE BEEN FINISHED! This story is a crazy, sad and weird ride with all of your favorite characters from Ranma 1/2. Watch as crazy excitement seems to tear 2 families apart, and health problems sadden close ones.
1. Chapter 1

Ranma and his little brother Ryuma were playing tag, down the street at a neighborhood park. Their mother and father were sitting close by talking to Uncle and Aunt Tendo, and their three little cousins. "Ranma what do you think mom and dad are talking about with them?"

Ranma just shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know shrimp, but I think I have a way to find out, come on lets go play with the girls." Ranma and Ryuma go over to the girl, and start up a game of tag, since its three on two the girls don't see a problem with it and run a long way out into the field, away from the boys.

Meanwhile…

Genma sees how the boys are interacting with the girls and looks over to Soun. "Soun, I'm glad the boys are playing with the girls, this way we can watch and see which would make really good matches." Soun agrees with Genma. Just then the girls run back over and flop down onto the floor, tired from being chased by the boys. Soun clears his throat, "Hello, girls you having fun out there? Are those boys giving you a run for your money? I think you girls are stronger than you think, now get out there and get the best out of those boys. You act like you've been defeated by them."

Kasumi looks over to her mom. " Mom, do we have to? Ranma always picks on me, and Akane and Ryuma are just fighting about who's better than who."

"Yes, dear (cough, cough) go play and just be nice. Talk to the boys like I talk to your father, and be patient. They are boys you know." Mrs. Tendo, looking very weak, and pail, still having a coughing fit shoos off Kasumi, to play with the others

Soun turns, and holds Kimiko. "Dear, maybe we should hold off on picking which children are going to be married, just until the doctor finds out what's going on with you."

Kimiko, a little outraged, "No, we will take care of the family honor here, and now. The schools will be joined and we will decide that today!"

Ranma sees Kasumi walking over toward the play ground, and Ranma leaps from the tree branch and falls right on top of her. "Yo! Ka-Chan, what's with the long face, it makes you look old."

Kasumi startled at first looks up into Ranma eyes now madder than ever, before she says a word she looks away and sternly replies, "Nothing… mother's sick again," Kasumi turns and walks away, headed over to the swings where Nabiki is already playing.

After a little while has gone by, Ryuma and Akane get into a fight, and start competing. Ryuma yells at Akane, "I bet I can jump farther than you!" He leaps off the swing and rolls onto the ground. Akane jumps directly after him. Akane falls short of Ryuma's jump and Akane picks up her mallet and tries to swing it at Ryuma. Just before she tries to hit him Ryuma knocks her to the ground, and they begin rolling around and start pushing and shoving each other.

Akane Screams "Jesus! Don't you ever play fair?" Ranma comes over and splits the two up. Akane at the top of her lungs screams," I HATE BOYS!" then storms off. Ryuma looks up at Ranma, "Thanks, I thought she would never stop trying to bite me." Ranma just shakes his head. "One day little brother you'll figure girls out."

Ranma sees Nabiki taking pictures from the top of the slide and charges up the slide in front of Nabiki, posing before she can take the picture. Ranma slides back down, Nabiki laughs, and slides down herself. Ranma then goes over to the swings where Kasumi is, and sits down on the swing next to her. "So, Ka-Chan… How's school going? Is that Kuno still acting like he wants to be a samurai, or what?"

Kasumi giggles, and looks over to Ranma. "Yes, he's still the same. His brother is starting to act the same way he does. He's begun to wear his Bokan on his side also." Ranma laughs and they just stay there watching Ryuma and Akane.

**Back at the Saotome residence…**

Noka-Chan, "I think it's time that I take the boys off on another training trip."

Genma, now sweating bullets, "What the ..? No you're not… After what you put my poor little Ranma through at the cat fish training. I'm not even going to let you take my children out of my sight, not even for a second. If you think they need training and you must take them, you can take me along too. Would you like me to tell my mother that you think I'm making my son's weak by taking care of them?"

Genma starts to shake his head. "It's bad enough that you and Soun had to drag Kimiko out in this weather, when you know that she will not make it for another month, if that."

"Those poor girls are going to have it rough as it is and now you picking their husbands for them."

Ranma listening from his door just before his mother shut her door. Trying to figure out what is going on and why his dad would say the things he was saying. Ryuma watched his older brother sneak back into bed without making any noise. "Ranma, stop trying to act like a cat, you move like one already."Ryuma turns over in his bed, in attempts to get some sleep.

Ranma begins frantically searching the room after, hearing the C-A-T word. "Where is that evil animal?" Ranma realizes it was just Ryuma trying to get a rise out of him. "Little brother, you're really going to get it in the morning. You're so dead, when I get up."

**Back at the Tendo's **

Kimiko is having another coughing fit, and Soun is helping her lay down and wiping the sweat from her head with a cool towel.

"Dear, please get better. I don't know what I'm going to do without you." Soun say on the verge of tears. "I love you. And I know you will take care of my girls and make me proud" is all she says being for falling asleep.

Kasumi is holding her little sitter Akane while she cries herself to sleep. "It's going to be alright Akane, mom will get better." After Akane is asleep, Kasumi sneaks out of their room and heads down stairs, when she sees uncle Genma and her father drinking and laughing about the fact that the families will soon be joined.

_What do the mean the family will be joined_ Kasumi thinks and sits down on the stairs to hear what else they have to say.

"Soun what should I do she would not let me take the boys on a trip by myself. My sons are getting weak and I can't train them like the master said."

Genma say in a drunken tone, "Just take them in the morning before she gets up and leave her a note telling her you're going to make a man out of them. You know how she says her sons are so manly all the time."

"That's not a bad idea I could get Ranma to sign a contract and little Ryuma to use his hand print. That is just what the master would have said. No wonder you where his favorite one, Soun old boy."

Genma hands Soun the sake bottle. "I will take the boys in the morning and be out of Tokyo by the time she wakes up. " Genma then raises he glass and Soun does the same. "To the joining of the 'Anything Goes' schools and to the happiness of Ryuma and Akane.

**Saotome residence 3 am**

Genma rushes into the boy's room, and yells just loud enough not to wake their mother. "Get up boys I need you sign this card for your mother it's her birthday to day ok."

The boys refuse to wake up, so Genma decided to throw cold water on the boys to wake them up. The boys sign the paper and then Genma tells them, "Get dressed it's going to be a big day, and were going on a training trip to a temple."

Genma now sweating bullets thinks to himself. "I need to get these two out of here, and fast. It's going to take another ten minutes to get everything together, and I can't forget to leave the note on the kitchen table."

**Saotome residence 6 am**

"GENMA..! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Nodoka screams when she realizes that he had kidnapped her sons. "I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you! Who knows what will happen to them with just that donkey with them!" Nodoka pulls herself together to call the police. "Hello, yes my name is Saotome Nodoka, and I would like to report a kidnapping! Yes, I have a note from my husband, telling me that he is going to take them for 16 years, and on Ranma's 20th birthday he will bring them back showing me how manly they have become. I don't care why he took them, I just want my kids back. No I didn't give them permission to go. Yes I'll hold…"

After a few minutes the detective returns.

"What! What do you mean there's nothing you can do? Okay, then I would like to report a theft. My husband stole all the money in the house. Yes! I know it was him, he left a note saying that he was taking all the money with them too. What do you mean, there's nothing you can do? Fine, I'll just call my father. He'll get you and your job. Good day!"

After taking a few breaths, Nodoka picks up the phone, and calls her father.

Nadoka's aunt picks up the phone. "Hello, this is the Sakuraba Residence, how may I help you?"

"Yes, Aunty it's Nodoka-Chan. Is daddy home? I really need to talk to him."

"Nodoka-Chan, it's good to hear from you. Hold on let me go and get him. He's having morning tea with the Prime Minister of England. It might be a few minutes dear. Would you like me to have him call you back?"

"Yes, that would be fine. Just tell him that it's very important. It's about my children, and for him to call back as soon as possible." Nodoka, trying not to cry "Aunty, tell him that my husband ran off with his grandsons, and all of our money."

"Why that JERK! I'll skin him alive. I'll have your father over to your house as soon as he's done. Would you like your mother and your niece to accompany him. I bet they'd love to see you. It's been 5 years since you've seen your family. I know your father said he'd never allow your husband into this house, but you and the kids are always welcome. Nodoka, I know this might not be the right time, but Mother is sick again, and I don't know if she'll make it this time."

Nodoka thinking to herself, _Why does everything have to be bad news today?_

"Aunty, I have a better idea, how about I come to the house today, and it will be easier on mother and father? I'll be over in a few hours. I have one more call to make, and if you would, could you send Jade over with the car in about an hour or so? I'll be ready when he gets here."

With a very saddened tone , "Yes dear, we'll be waiting for your arrival. I love you. Goodbye."

Then phone hangs up, and Nodoka presses the receiver and prepares to make another call."Just one more call, and if Soun knows anything about this, I'm going to make sure he regrets it…"

The Tendo home about 10 minutes later:

Ring… Ring… Ring…

Kimiko wipes off her hands to pick up the phone, wondering who's calling this early in the morning. "Hello, Tendo Residence…How can I help you?"

"Hi. Kimiko, it's Nodoka. Have you seen my husband, or my sons?"

"I saw him last night. Soun and Genma were having a drink why? What's wrong?"

Nodoka sighs, "They're gone. There's a note here saying that he was going to make them men among men, or he was going to sacrifice all of them to keep their honor. I need to know if Soun had anything to do with this, or if he knows where they were going."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading and telling me of some of my spelling errors I'm trying to fix all of them

**On with the story**

Nodoka sighs, "They're gone… there's a note here saying that he was going to make them men among men, or he was going to sacrifice all of them to keep their honor…" "I need to know if Soun, had anything to do with this, or if he knows where they were going…"

Kimiko tries to calm Nodoka, her life long friend down…"Nodoka, hold on. Why don't you let me try to find out what's going on." "I'll call you right back okay?

"Okay, call me on my cell, I'm going over to my parents house in a little while, you can get a hold of me there." "Thank you, I know you'll do what you can."

Nodoka hangs up the phone, lights a cigarette, and searches for her keys. Just then there's a knock on the door… Nodoka opens the door and there stands, a thin, tall man, in his 50's, and behind him there's a younger man wearing a chuffers suit.

Nodoka shocked to see her father standing in the doorway…

"Father, I wasn't expecting you here, I was going to come to the house."

"I dropped everything, when my sister told me what happened!" "This is a family problem, and as the head of the Sakuraba clan it is my duty to make sure that my heirs are returned safe, and sound to their mother," "Come now my daughter, tell me everything." "You can tell me on the way to the house the lawyers are in their way." "Jeff is the new chiefs of security, so we can't be disrespectful, and make them wait, now can we?"

"No, father your right, just let me collect my things, and we can be on our way."

Back at the Tendo's

The children had already left for school. We see Soun sitting at the table, reading the paper, as Kimiko cleans the table.

Kimiko looks over at Soun, "Soun we need to have a little chat… about Genma, and those boys." Kimiko sits next to Soun, and takes the paper from his hands…

Soun, gulping in fear that she is about to discover his part in the whole mess…

Soun, in a very quiet, polite voice… "Why dear, What ever is the matter?" Soun was nervous, trying to play it off like nothing happened he starts sweating bullets because of his guilt.

Kimiko mad at the thought of Soun's involvement… "You do know what I'm talking about, don't you Soun." "So whose idea was it to take the boys on a training trip this time?" "I'm waiting… Soun, explain!"

(Now we can see where Akane gets her anger and temperament from…)

"It's all the masters fault. He told me and Genma the mother's are nothing but trouble when raising a marital arts student and all they do is makes the student weak. It's for the boys own good Nodoka is only going to hinders the boys prenatal and make them weaker then they could be. Wouldn't you want are girls to married a strong man rather then a weakling." Soun was trying to act strong and manly to his wife.

"Weak. You think women make men weak. Ill shows you weak." Kimiko gets her trusty hammer of justice out and starts to let in to Soun.

." The pain the pain……" Soun moans before blacking out.

25 min later Kimiko is seat next to her husband coughing "moaning ..."

"Good your wake. Now where is the going?" Kimiko says in a harsh voice.

"Genma was going to take them to an old temple around Aomori. It's supposed to hold the very secret to channeling the fighter chi." "Genma got a training manual form are old master that he is using to train the boys it the anything goes art. He gave both of us one and said if we have a son he demands that we use it to train an heir for him because another one of us was good enough for his title of grand master." Soun now crying and bowing to his wife hoping she dose not hurt him any more.

Kimiko trying to hold her temper in line "Is that all you know? And where is your copy of this manual. I want it right now!"

Soun stand's up and pulling out an old looking scroll and hand hit to his wife" yes dear that's all I know and here it is."

"Good now go clean up we are going to head over to the Sakuraba house so you can answer to Nodoka father about your part of in this and I hope you minds your manners or it be your head that rolls to save are family honor." Kimiko gets up and head to her bedroom to put on her best kimono and take here medication. "I wish the dam doctor know what was wrong. If only we had the money to see a better doctor."

Soun coming in the bedroom after cleaning up starts to change his Gi in to a suit that Kimiko had lades out for him" I'm sorry dear. I hope you could for give me."

Kimiko shy "I know dear. But I'm the wrong person to ask forgives from. I just hope the boys are safe and the Sakuraba family doses not hold use responsible for it." Now here up we have to get to there house as soon as we can."

At the Sakuraba family home

A about the Sakuraba family before we continue

Otaru Sakuraba is normally known as calm, well liked, reasonable business man. Otaru is the head of one of the biggest exportation companies in the Far East.

Some say he has ties to the empire and has most governments eating out of his palm.

. He and his wife have two daughters, Asuna and Nodoka, but do to an agent trying to take him out by a reveal clan Asuna died just before her 18th birthday. Now his only serving daughter had married a man she had meet when she was away at college...

The man was Genma Saotome,

The Saotome family was a fairly well known family around Osaka but nothing really importation. He had hoped she would marry one of the more prominent family's sons but his wife Izumi thought it was her draughts choose to pick her husband. She had kept her family fortune a secret from Genma. She had introduced Genma when the family was at their summer home which was a lot smaller.

That is why Genma thought her family had a little money but not a lot. Her father had disproved just at the sight of Genma degusted him. But he helps his little girl he gave Genma job and for the first year ever thing was going ok.

Then she had Ranma and then ryuma and that were Genma went down hill he stopped working saying he only need the art to live on and that the boys need to learn the art. And that's what leads us to now.

And back to the story

The car had just pulled up to a large house three times as big as the Kuno on the out skirts of Ito. Nodoka takes in a sharp breath," Father, nothing really changed in the last five years has it?"

Otaru looks to his daughter with a smile "no my dear, you know your mother. If it's not broken don't fix it." With a small chucky they start to head in.

Right when they got to the door Nodoka phone ring's in her purse. "Hello. Kimiko did you find out any thing?" Nodoka with a very hopeful expression on her face.

"Yes, me and Soun are on are way to your fathers house. Well be their in the next hour." Kimiko said on the other end why Soun was driving on their way their.

Nodoka let a breath that she did not realized she was holding" that is good ill let father know the good news and well see you soon." Then hung up the phone and looked at her father" the Tendo's are coming. The have an idea where the kids are heading."

Otaru shies. "That's good news. Now I think we should go to your mother she is waiting for us my dear."

After a short walk the small group head's in to the tea house. we see a lady in her lat 50s seating at the table drinking tea and looking out at the garden that is out the double doors, seating net to her is a middle age English looking man seat across the table drinking tea , next to him is another elderly lady eating a piece of cake.

Otaru clears his throat. "Where back from get Nodoka my dear."

The elderly lady sitting next to a large painting drinking some tea sits her tea down and turns to see her daughter and husband heading to the table.

"Hello sweet. It's good to see you. I wish it was not a different reason for the visit. Is it really that hard to come see your mother once a while? Come have some tea."

The American man sitting across from the lady of the house stands. "Sir I got here as soon as I heard what had happen."

Otaru seats next to his wife and jesters for the man to have a seat. "It's ok Jeff. This is my only serving daughter Nodoka, Nodoka I like for you to meet Jeff Walker; Jeff here is the new chief of security. He's from America."

Jeff takes a small bow and takes his seat. "It is a pleaser to meet you Mrs. Saotome. I'm sorry it has to be under this reason."

Nodoka bows back and seats at the other in of the table next to her aunt and mother. "Same here Mister Walker. So what happen to mister Misurugi?"

Jeff makes a small frown "he past away in his sleep about 3 months ago."

"Nodoka being in shocked "o. I hope his son is taking it well… so what did you do before coming to my fathers company?"

Jeff shies "well I was a major for the army then I worked for the CIA then I got wounded so I toke an early retirement. A friend of my father and yours called me one day and asked me how I like to work in Japan. So here I'm. Good old Japan."

Nodoka chucks "o mister walker it can't be that bad."

Well we will start when the Tendo's get here.

45 min later

At the main gate then Tendo's have just arrived and Soun is try to get the buzzer to work," dam stupid buzzer I think its broke dear."

"This is the Sakuraba residents do you have an appointment? If not then I will have ask you to leave." Say's a male voice from the speaker.

"Finale..." "Yes were the Tendo's were expected." So let us in its important." Soun says in a rude tone

As the gate opens the Tendo see about four guards step out of the brush. There heavy armed. One of the guards waves them up to him." Sir I need to see some id before I can let you pass.

Soun hands over his driver's license. "Here you go I'm sorry I was rude but it's important that we get to the main house."

"After taking a good look at the id he hands back "go head sir they are expatiating you"

Soun drive's up the rest of the drive way. When the get to the main house there is a guard how takes there car to park it for them, and another guard that's leads them in to the house.

The guard stops at entries of the tea room." Sir the Tendo's are here to see you."

"Thank you Ryo. That will be all." Otaru says to the guard. He stands up and clears his thought. "Ok folks I think its better we head to my conference room to do this." He heads out of the tea room to the hall way and down to a giant confession room next to his office.

Otaru clears his throat. When ever one is stand next to a seat at the table. "Good afternoon. We all know why where here today so let's get this meeting on the roll." And then he takes his seat at the head of the table.

"Ok Nodoka why don't you tell us what happened.' Jeff states while turning on a tape recorder and laying out a pad of paper to take notes.

Ok. I woke up 530 this morning. I walked down to the front door to get the paper. Then I went to the kitchen to start pot of coffee. That is when I found the note from Genma on the counter.

Dear Nodoka,

I must take the boys to make them men among men... I make this pledge on my honor that I will do a good job of training the boys and if I fell we shell commit seppuku to redeem our family honor.

Sign

Saotome Genma

Ranma's scribble and Ryuma hand print

Ps I took the money out of the freezer to pay for supplies.

"After I read the letter I ran up to see if he really toke the boys. Then I went down to the dinning room and called the cops.

I recorded the conversation with the detective "

This is the conversation with the cops played on the tape she had.

Nerima police, what is the emergency?

"Hello, yes my name is Saotome Nodoka, and I would like to report a kidnapping!"

Ok come down Mrs. Saotome. Let's see what we can do. Do you have any proof that they where kidnapped.

"Yes, I have a note from my husband, telling me that he is going to take them for 16 years, and on Ranma's 20th birthday he will bring them back, showing me how manly they have become…"

I'm sorry mama. There is really nothing we can do that's really not kidnapping. Because he is the legal father of the boys.

"I don't care why he took them I just want my kids back…"

Well mama did you give him permission to take you sons on the trip?

No I didn't give them permission to go.

Ok mama let me try to see what I can do. Will you please hold on the line?

, yes I'll hold…"

Good morning mama my name is detective Lie. I'm sorry madam, but there is no crime here and there is anything we can do for you.

"What! What do you mean there's nothing you can do?"

"Okay, then I would like to report a theft… My husband stole all the money in the house…"

Can you prove that it was you husband that took the money.

Yes! I know it was him, he left a note saying that he was taking all the money with them too…"

Well mama there is very little we can do we can't file a report about the theft but since he is you husband there is little the law can do to help you. I'm sorry.

"What do you mean, there's nothing you can do?" "Fine, I'll just call my father, he'll get you and your job… Good day!"

End of tape.

"That is when I called auntie and told here what happen. And that is why where here today." Nodoka says why trying to hold back the tears.

Jeff, is still writing when Soun starts his side of the story.

This all started years ago. My old master has given both me and Genma a scroll with training plans laid out. My scroll is how I founded the tendon any thing goes. It's mostly ground and strangles training. Genma was on the aerial combat, And non weapon. Are master told us that we were each to pass on of are children to train in the art and then have them marry at the age of 16 so that we can care on the schools. So me and Genma killed are master and got married and when he had Ranma and I Kasumi we made a pack to wed those to together. But after time he hand Ryuma and I had Nabiki and Akane. I thought Akane would make a better student then my eldest daughter. And Genma said Ranma had too many problems after the cat fist training he had given the boy six months ago.

My son his still having nightmares because of that stupid training I can't believe he got me so drunk so he could take Ranma while I was past out. Nodoka screams while crying.

Soun then continues. Last night he told me, he was going to take the boys out on a training trip so that he can make them strong, like him and I were when we were young.

I told him it was a great idea. Then he told me that Nodoka said she would not allow it to happen. That's when I told him to leave early in the morning before she woke up.

"I'm deeply sorry Nodoka and I hope on day you can forgive me." Soun then lowers his head in shame.

Jeff, after finish taking Soun's, stands up "sir. I think the best thing to do is to have some of my men go out to the temple and see if we can get the kids back from under his nose and maybe ruff up Genma some.

Mr. Sakuraba sits back in his chair thinking for a few mints. Then stands up and in a cold and level voice. "do what you think is best mister Walker. But if one hair of my grandchildren is harmed by your men than I will hold you responsible. Do I make my self clear?"

Yes sir. Jeff then picks up his things and leaves the two families' to talk by them.

Not over yet.

Thank you for reading my story and for all the help you know how you are and your all special to me


	3. Chapter 3

At the same time as the meeting is going on

Genma is seating on the back of a truck. His two boys are playing with a dog that's in the back. They are going along the back roads on the outside of Urawa. "I hope to be in Nigata by the end of the day. Ranma, I'm sorry I had to promise you off to the driver's daughter to get a ride. But we had to get out of Tokyo as soon as we can. Genma was thinking while he was looking at his two boys plays.

Ranma looks over to his brother, and whispers to him," I don't like the looks of this. Dad's in deep thought and you know what mom said about him when he looks that way."

Ryuma snickers. "Yep we better watch what he is planning."

"Oh boys, when we get to Nigata we are going to an old shrine where we are going to start your training. Got it?" Genma said in a low tone but loud enough for the boys to hear him.

After about another hour and half, the truck started to sputter and smoke. "What the hell?!", the elderly man that was driving it starts to yell.

"Well boys, it looks like this is our stop. Get your bags and let's get going." Genma looks at the boys then jumps of the back of the truck and starts to walk up the side of the hill and wait for his boys to follow him. It had taken them most of the rest of the day to travel the last 35 miles to the out skirts of Nigata. When they got there, Ryuma and Ranma were starving. So when they saw a food cart they ran up to the vender and asked how much it cost, because if it was too price they know how their father was. Their father saw this as sign to take a break and maybe he could come up with a way to con the man out of the food.

Ranma's sitting next to his brother when a kid looking his age walks around from cart. "Hi, my name's Uyko. What's yours?"

Back At the Sakuraba family home

Jeff just got off the phone with his friend in Interpol poll and the JSF. He pulls some strings, and got Genma Saotome to be one of the most wanted men in the world. "Man my head hurts. I need a stiff drink."

After the meeting and a light lunch, Mr. Sakuraba was starting to weir about his daughter's best friend. During tea she had a very bad coughing fit, and start to cough blood. So now the family was standing outside of the guest room while the family doctor was looking at her.

"So, Soun, how long has this been going on?" Mr. Sakuraba asked a very nervous Mr. Tendo.

"It has been about six mouths. I just wish we had better insurance so she could get the test that she needs so we would know what is wrong with her.", said Soun on the verge of tears.

Nodoka now sees a once very proud man about to cry in front of her.

"No Soun. If it's money holding you back don't worry about it. I will take care of it." Nodoka said, not wanting to lose her best friend to an illness she knew nothing about.

"We didn't want to bother anyone about our money problems." Soun starts to raise his head when the door opens and the doctor, now looking sad walks over to Soun.

"Mr. Tendo I'm sorry she is not going to make it another night. She has a rare type of cancer. It's not going to be a painful, death she most likely will just fall sleep. I'm sorry." The doctor just lowers his head and then turns to his good friend.

"Otaru I recommend that you don't move her from here. I gave her some heavy pain killers and muscle relaxers to make her more comfortable. I'm sorry. Maybe if I had seen her a few months earlier it would be different."

"Thank you. I know you did all you can. Why don't you and I go have some tea? Dear will you meet us out in the tea room? Thank you." Otaru said while walking the good doctor out of the hallway.

Soun was in shock then angered at the kamis that his daughters were not going to see their mother before she left them. Mrs. Sakuraba, thinking the same way went to get the driver and some tea. She would have the girls brought to the house as soon as they got out of school.

Soun went in to the room and sat down by his wife, took her hand and started to cry.

After about an hour and a half the three younger Tendos were walking out of class when they saw a large car at the front gate with their aunt standing next to it.

Kasumi wanted to know where the father was. He normally walked them home. "Hello aunty where is daddy?" Nabiki asked while looking at her older sister that had the look of dread in her eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Your mother and father are at my father's house and he asked me to get you girls." Nodoka did not want to tell them about their mother but she had seen the old one's look and figured out what was going on and why she was here.

"Now girls, why don't you get in the car and we will be there in about an hour, and we'll have some ice cream on the way up there, ok." Nodoka tried to act as normal as she could.

After the girls were in and she got everyone comfortable, she told the driver that she was ready and they were on their way.

Kasume, not wanting to ask but knowing she had to, whispered in to her aunt's ear. "It's momma's time isn't it?"

Nodoka did not know how this little lady knew, but all she could do was nod her head and wipe the tears from the little girls eyes.

To be continued…

A/n

I know you been waiting for this story for like ever. I'm not dead just been busy this has been on my hard drive for the last 5 weeks. I hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for reading this story and I'm sorry for the long wait. On with the story…

At the Sakuraba family home

Nodoka leads the girls to their father that was in the tea room. Nabiki was the first one to see her father and ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Daddy where's mommy?" Akane asked her father after she hugged him with her sisters. "Akane baby, your mother is sleeping. The doctor said we can see here after supper okay, so why don't you three go out to the barn and play with the animals until I come and get you?" Soun said trying to hide the sad look that Kasume knew as to what was happening. "Yes father, dad, pappy," the three little girls said at once. The girls followed one of the maids out to go play.

Soun looks up to Nodoka and just sighs. "Its going to be so hard to tell them what I'm I going to do," and he starts to cry. In a loud voice that scared Soun, "Stop this foolishness! I don't know what's going to help, but you're not going to let those little girls ever see you cry. Do you understand me? "Where is the man that could fight me to a draw 2 out of 3 times? Those beautiful little girls are smarter than that. Do you know that Kasumi knows her mother was dying? She asked me on the way here if it was her time and all I could do was hold her and nod my head. Think about it. Akane is just turning seven, she has no clue what death is. Think what you are going to do. I will be there for you because your wife is my best friend, but I will not stand by while you fall apart. You need to look after your daughter, Mr. Soun Tendo, or so help me God I'll make what I do to Genma a dream come true of what I'll do to you. Do you understand me?" Nodoka, now a blazing inferno, starts to pant and try to calm down and breathe deeply. All Soun was thinking is she's scarier than the master. All Nodoka could do is nod his head.

"Saotome Nodoka-sama, the good doctor would like for you to come to the guest room he says it's almost time." A maid bows at the door to the tea room. "Thank you Kai, will you be a dear and have the girls come to the sitting room down the hall, and inform my mother that she may be needed.

Back to the boys 

After jumping off the truck, Genma walks up to the drivers to hand him a 1000 yen note and a slip of paper with the Tendo-Dojo's address on it. On the radio he hears a news clip saying to be on the lookout of Genma Saotome, and the gives a description of his two sons. When hearing this, Genma turns all white, turns around and grabs the two boys, and starts to run up the hill where the truck stopped. "Ok boys, the first one to the steps of the shrine gets an extras cup of noodles." The brothers looked at one another and then take off the way their father had pointed. Ranma yells, "Ryuma, I'm going to get that cup of noodles." While running around a tree with his little brother right on his heels. Genma hears a siren up the road. "Damn that Nodoka!" he says. "We need to get out of the country for a little while, so why not Korea? They have some temples there I would like to see. Oh boys, why don't we go to the ocean, and then that old shrine? If you're good, we will even get on a boat and go out in the bay." Genma says, trying to play the best father in the world. "Ok dad but I got the farthest in the races so I get the noodles." Ranma then looks at his brother and gives him (the I'm not liking this look), and Ryuma nods his head in understanding.

Back at the truck

"Well Kaori-Chan, there goes the boy that will be your husband some day." The older man says to his 6 year old granddaughter. "Well let's get this old truck down to the farm and see what your grandmother has cooked for supper." After driving to the end of the road that he was on, he comes to a road block. An officer asks him, "Have you seen this man and two boys?" After seeing the photo, he told him that he had dropped them off about 10 miles up the road he just came down. The officer yells for his sergeant, and then they take off down the road looking for the most wanted man in Japan.

Genma, thinking he had more time to get far away from his home, was worried and he tried to think quickly of ways to get far away from whoever was looking for them. He had some ideas, ones he didn't even wish he could consider, but he had pulled his wife's strings way to many times. At the time, Genma and his sons were running deeper in the woods, and he had cunningly told them that they were running towards the temple that they were going to train at. He could faintly hear the beating of a helicopter's blades as it went over the trees of the woods they were running in. There was a hill in the midst of the woods they were in, and the slowed down their pace a bit. Genma wasn't entirely worried about the helicopter seeing them until he noticed that up at the peak of the hill it was cleared of any plant life that would conceal them. As he slowed down, Ryuma and Ranma would keep moving forward and he didn't have time to tell them to stop. He knew by now that the helicopter had seen them and he had to figure out a way for him and his sons to get out of view.

Above them, Genma could see the helicopter circling lower and he knew he was in trouble. "Stop Mr. Saotome, we have you surrounded and we know you have the kids. All we ask is that you let them go and no one will get hurt." Genma saw as Ranma and Ryuma ran to the very top of the hill and admired the helicopters above them. _They have absolutely no idea what is going on. This is going to go downhill fast. _

Cliff hangers suck. Thank you for reading


End file.
